Clustered storage systems may store and provide information to one or more computing systems in a network, such as a storage area network (SAN). More specifically, a computing system may write information to a storage system and read information from the storage system over one or more communication links. These clustered storage systems may include storage devices, such as disks, in an array to store the information.
The information stored on the clustered storage systems may be critical and important to clients utilizing the clustered storage system. Thus, the clustered storage systems may provide backup services to the clients. More specifically, a backup or a copy of the information may be stored on the clustered storage system and in some instances on separate storage devices than where the original information is stored. However, in some instances, information may become out of sync on the clustered system including when an error or failure occurs.